one week
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: it been one week since Troy and Ryan had a fight and they confront each other in a hall full of student’s revealing there secret.


1

It's One week

disclaimer: I do not HSM but if I did oh boy would you kno I do however own my muse's most of who are dead cause I procrastinate and they die of thought over load.

Summary: it been one week since Troy and Ryan had a fight and they confront each other in a hall full of student's revealing there secret.

Warning: umm it a crack fic that make's no sense im just in a wakey/ fluff bound mood. Hahahahahahaha. YA FOR INSANITY. [ Emeralden's alter ego "he didnt take his medsd" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.

* * *

one week ago 

"Troy I am so tired of keeping this a secret. You know what I have to go, I just cant right now." Ryan yelled running from the house and driving off and light speed.

"Oh dammit." was the only Reply from Troy. Chad just backed away from the boy glaring ice dagger's at him.

"Uh gotta go" Chad than ran as Troy looked ready to kill him, literally, if that bat was any hint of the threat than the manic look was proof even better.

present.

"Ryan will you talk to me it been one week man, come on I love you man, I cant live with out my little kitten." Troy yelled . When Ryan pulled away music started and Troy started singing..

_**[Troy  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get that together come back and see me"  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry**_

Troy sang and Ryan glared at Troy with a vengeance and then cut him off singing there rather odd song that got them together.

_**[Ryan  
Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fakeI'd like a stinkin achin shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver**_

Ryan sang fast, he was angry and this song that got them together was perfect and oly they could know. Chad who was hiding watched and hoped Ryan forgave Troy he was scared for his life as it was his fault acording to a manic Troy who is still trying to commit his untimely death. Troy than cut ryan at the right part.

_**  
[Troy  
How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt **_

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy"  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry

the crowd watched as the song fight thing went on and they were well aware of the rather seductive litl to Ryan's word's and Troy's relenting . They had a feeling they were get a juicy scene.

_**  
[Ryan  
Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy **_

Like Kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Gonna get a set a' better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt

Ryan and Troy were getting closer as they sang and there song fight became ridiculous and more funny. Yet oddly more climatic. Troy pushed Ryan into a locker and they just stared and Troy started to sing the student's were all panting waiting for the out come and see if Troy is joking or if they are really dating and are now announcing.

_**  
[Troy  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "I'm sorry"  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry **_

It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie 

as the song ended Ryan looked and Troy and huffed after Troy kissed him. "Im not saying sorry you jerk." he said.

Troy just laughed. "Yeah well me neither as long as I got my kitten." Troy said dragging Ryan out the school but before he left Troy turned to Chad. 

"Your one lucky boy Chad you get to live now that I got my kitten.

* * *

End: i think io did great with my crack fic that makes no sense it has a plot but since i didnt take my med's and im on a pyshco feel good run im just happy and i dont care.


End file.
